Socialistic Empire
The Socialistic Empire is an alliance dedicated to spreading leftist ideologies around the Cyberverse. The -SE- is run as a representative government and encourages it's nations to be an active part of the alliance. The Socialistic Empire will help some leftist alliances, and will usually serve as the last line of defense of leftist ideals in CN. The Socialistic Empire Memorandum Preamble The Socialistic Empire is a alliance devoted to the ideals of Socialism. This alliance is dedicated to defending and further spreading leftist ideologies in the Cyberverse. The –SE- will endorse all leftist ideologies, and will always seek cooperation with other leftist alliances. With a strong, representative government it will stand firm against any storm and will overcome any problem, recognizing its responsibility to defend the Left in CN. CHAPTER I: Admission and Membership. Any nation that wishes to join the –SE– must fill out the following form, and post it on the –SE– Imperial Forums: *Nation Name *Nation Ruler *Nation Resources *Nation Strength *CN Forums Username *Link to your nation *How did you find out about -SE-; Who recruited you? Once a nation becomes an official member of the –SE–, it is forbidden to: *Join any other alliance without first resigning from the –SE– (punishable by expulsion from the alliance and by military actions taken against said nation). *Transfer any internal alliance information to anyone outside the alliance (punishable by expulsion from the alliance and by military actions taken against said nation). *Start any wars without being sanctioned by the Defense Ministry (attacking a nation member of any alliance during peace time is punishable by expulsion from the alliance). *Aid enemy nations and/or alliances of the –SE– in any form or matter (punishable by expulsion from the alliance and by military actions taken against said nation). *To ask for aid and resign from the alliance within a week after receiving aid (considered as desertion and is punishable by military actions taken against said nation). *Resigning from the alliance within 72 hours after the start of a war (considered as desertion and is punishable by military actions taken against said nation). All members of the –SE– are encouraged to: *Promote any leftist ideologies outside the –SE–. *Promote the –SE– in the international opinion. *Promote allies of the –SE–. *Recruit more members for the –SE–. *Help new –SE– members in any way required. CHAPTER II: Government and Military Structure. Article 1: Government 1.1 Form of polity I. The People of the Empire: The most fundamental part of Socialistic Empire consists of the citizens of the Empire. They are the essence and the guardians of the alliance. The People elect directly their representatives, The Peoples’ Assembly. Voting is universal and equal and shall not last for more than 24 hours. All powers derive from the People and exist for the People and the Alliance; they shall be exercised as specified by the Memorandum The government structure of the Alliance is founded on the free formation of opinion, on equal suffrage and compliance to decisions of the elected representatives of the People. II. The Peoples Assembly(PA): The Peoples’ Assembly consists of 5 members, elected by the People as their representatives and forms the main government body of the Socialistic Empire. The PA, after taking into consideration the suggestions and proposals of the citizens makes policy decisions that shall affect the alliance. In the state of emergency and urgent situations specified under 1.2, the Peoples’ Assembly can put into effect executive orders. The PA can override an Executive Order over 24 hours. The PA carries the right to change SE's Charter as specified under 1.2.IV A member of PA can be removed from his position after failing to be active for 3 months or being outvoted by the rest of 4 other members of PA for committing crimes or treachery against SE and the implementation of the Socialist ideals within SE. The members of PA vote from within their ranks the Supreme Commissar Each and every remaining member of Peoples Assembly is appointed a ministry, hence considered as relevant Commissar. II.A The Commisariat i) Supreme Commissar (SupCom):The Supreme Commissar is the main representative of SE and is formulating plans to help achieve the mandates proposed by PA. SupCom is the head of the PA, nevertheless equal among the Commisars. The SupCom will be appointed by the rest of Peoples’ Assembly for a period of 3 months, but with a majority decision of the PA, emergency elections can be held in order to replace the SupCom. The SupCom has the right to nominate the Marshals of the Peoples’ Army. Under the special circumstances and urgent situations defined under 1.2 the SupCom can be put in charge of the whole alliance by the PA for 1 month. As a result the SupCom will have the right and the responsibility to make all decisions regarding the politics of SE, except changing SE's Charter. ii) Defense - Intelligence Ministry (DM) – run by a Defense Commissar (DefCom). The Ministry is in charge of all Military matters. It grants sanctions to –SE– members to attack unaligned nations/rogues, and assigns nations to carryout military punishments. During war the DM acts as the HQ for the Imperial Peoples' Army, where the Marshals receive orders from the DefCom or directly from the SupCom. The Ministry is also in charge of searching for spies within the alliance and gathering vital intelligence (without resolving to spy operations) across the Cyberverse. iii) Economics Ministry (EM) – run by an Economics Commissar (EconCom). The Ministry is in charge of all economic matters, like directing aid, organizing bank nations and organizing internal and external alliance trade within the official -SE- Team Color (Black). iv) Social Ministry (SM) – run by a Social Commissar (SoCom). The Ministry is in charge of recruitment, providing education for new CN players about the game and making propaganda. v) Foreign Ministry (FM) – run by a Diplomacy Commissar (DipCom). The Ministry is in charge of Diplomatic Relations, and the DipCom is to appoint Ambassadors and act as a Diplomat in important situations, like negotiations of a higher level. 1.2. Definitions I. Executive orders: Include measures taken by the PA in order to face the conditions described in 1.2.III without appointing the SupCom with the entire control of alliance politics. They can be in effect for 24h (+24h extended). Executive orders are not to be debated and are to be applied instantly. II. State of emergency: Is declared by the PA under the conditions described in 1.2.III and allows the PA to issue Executive Orders. III. Urgent situations and special circumstances: Include Major war (SE engaged in a war with an alliance that has more than 2/3 of SE’s NS), coup attempt and civil war (with more than 1/10 of alliance members involved). IV. Revision of the Memorandum: The Preamble, Chapter II article 1.1 (parts I, IIAi) and 1.2 cannot be changed under any circumstances. Any attempt should and would be considered as highest treason against the SE and the Socialist Ideals that SE is built upon. Article 2: Military Structure The Imperial Peoples’ Army is the main Military Body of the –SE–. The army is divided into several Battalions, according to Nation Strength. Each Battalion is appointed a Marshal, who commands his Battalion according to the orders he receives from the DM. The Imperial Peoples’ Army must obey a strict Codex of Warfare and Honor: *Nuclear Weaponry is to be used only as the last resort and is only allowed to be used after being authorized by the DefCom or the GraComs. Under no other circumstances may it be used. Using a Nuclear Weapon without proper authorization is punishable by expulsion from the alliance. *Respect your enemy. Whether on the battlefield or elsewhere, always keep civil with your enemy, and show respect. If your enemy does not show you respect in exchange – do not stoop to his level and simply ignore his statements. All War declarations must also be kept civil. Only rogues, traitors, spies and deserters must be shown no respect or mercy. *If your enemy wishes to declare peace – accept, under the condition, that your enemy types in his alliance affiliation “Socialistic Empire POW”. This may be overruled only by a special order of the DM and does not apply to traitors, spies, deserters and rogues. CHAPTER III: Symbols The –SE– has a set of specific symbols that represent what it stands for: *Hammer and Sickle – The Symbols of Socialism. *Red Star – The Symbol of Worker’s Unity among the world it represents the five fingers of the worker’s hand as well as the five continents. *Black AK 47 and Sickle (war time only) – The Symbol of -SE- Peoples in arms Also –SE– has three primary colors: *Red – for Socialism *Golden – for Glory of the People *Black – for Reminding that the Power of the Peoples’ derived from the oppression of the past times (dual symbolism) The –SE– has an official flag that consists of a golden hammer and sickle in front of a red star. The background is black to symbolize both the Power of the People and the oppression of ages past. The golden lines symbolize the bright way to socialism and lead to the star that is placed at the center of the flag. Red symbolizes socialism. FINAL PROVISION *Respect towards the Memorandum and the law concurrent thereto, and devotion to the Socialistic Empire and Socialism constitute a fundamental duty of all citizens of SE. *Usurpation, in any way whatsoever, of popular sovereignty and of powers deriving therefrom shall be prosecuted upon restoration of the lawful authority; the limitation from which punishment for the crime is barred shall begin as of the restoration of lawful authority. *Observance of the Memorandum is entrusted to the sense of duty and responsibility of the members of SE who shall have the right and the duty to resist by all possible means against anyone who attempts the violent abolition of the Memorandum. Brief History of the Socialistic Empire Socialistic Empire was founded on the 3rd of April 2007. The Old Socialistic Empire Memorandum was revised several times since the establishment of the alliance. The present memorandum was announced officially in 10 October 2008. Any references to Silentism were removed, as Socialistic Empire denounced officially that ideology, after Silent's failed attempt to disband the alliance. -SE- Medals and Awards File:Medal_propaganda_s.png|''Propaganda Award'' File:Medal_recruitment_s.png|''Recruitment Award'' File:Medal_exceptional_s.png|''Exceptional Duties Award'' File:Medal_intelligence_s.png|''Intelligence Medal'' File:Medal_military_s.png|''Military Achievements Medal'' File:Medal_hero_s.png|''Hero of the Socialistic Empire'' Awards and Medals can be officially presented to any member of the Socialistic Empire only by the SupCom, either of his own will or by a suggestion of any Commissar (they can propose giving medals to members not only from their Ministry, but to other Commissars as well). The only way the SupCom himself can be awarded is if all Commissars agree to present him with any of the above medals and awards. Diplomatic Relations of the Empire Socialistic Empire Links Imperial Forum First Imperial Colony Imperial News Network CN Sign-Up Topic Category:Socialistic Empire Category:Alliances Category:Leftism Category:Black team alliances Category:Warsaw Pact